We Meet Again
by rainydayB
Summary: Remember, Lizzie, from Breaking Dawn? Well, what if she met Jacob again? One shot.


**LPOV**

I sighed; I was on another errand for my sister. I didn't understand why Roxanne couldn't go and pick up her own orders. Apparently, she booked that "manicure session like ages ago and won't like get out of it now or will like disappoint her manicurist". I didn't want to do it, of course, but when she pulled out the "mom" card, I had to give in. Mom just can't know about that two year subscription to _Cars and Drivers_. I was in enough trouble as it is for subscribing to _World Cars_.

I chewed on my lip as I parked my baby. My Audi Q5 was my pride and joy. Although it wasn't a Ferrari, it could purr like anything when my feet tapped on the gas pedal.

I walked quickly to the bookstore, surprised that Roxanne actually ordered in a book; I didn't know she knew what a book was. The girl at the register looked bored; her bleached blonde hair was sticking up in all directions; apparently the latest look of the season. I would know; Roxanne had hers exactly like this girl. I quickly handed her the form; her minty breath and disgusting perfume was getting to me. She didn't say anything as she handed me a book, but smirked when she glanced at the cover.

"Planning for some fun?" She asked, her expression slightly warmer. I glanced at the cover, then cussed my sister silently. _Top 100 sex positions you will _love_,_ screamed the title.

"Oh yeah," I replied sarcastically as I took it from her, mumbling a quick "bye" as I walked away. I planned to run out the door the first chance I got, but I ran someone, and I tripped.

"Gosh I'm so sorry," I muttered as I picked up the book, cover down. I was sure my cheeks couldn't get any redder, but I didn't want to test out that theory.

"It's alright," replied a husky voice. Somehow, it was strangely familiar. I looked up, and my heart skipped a beat. It was the guy I met a few months ago at the park. And he wasn't type you'd forget easily or mistaken with other guys; you don't meet a lot of troubled handsome six foot seven guys wearing dirty clothes and driving a Austin Martin. He was holding the most beautiful child I had ever seen; her bronze ringlet all the way down to her waist, and her big chocolaty-brown doe like eyes stared back at me.

"Hi, Jacob, you remember me?" I asked, then regretted it immediately. I didn't forget him, but he might have forgotten me…

"Oh… Lizzie. Hey, how's it going?" He replied. I was relieved.

"Good, good. Who's this?" I smiled at the child. She smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie." I could feel my eyes widen; I didn't expect a four year old to speak with such clarity and proper grammar. Her voice was like tinkling music, and people within a five meter radius all turned around at the sound and stared at the gorgeous child.

"I'm Lizzie. It's a pleasure to meet you," I told her, meaning it.

She smiled back, flashing her perfect teeth. "Likewise." Adult vocabulary too!

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Buying books," he told me.

"You read?" I wanted to put my feet in my mouth again. "No offence, I mean, guys like you-"

He laughed. "Yes, I know what you mean. You don't see many people like me here in a bookstore. Anyways, it's not for me. It's for Nessie here." He looked at her, and his whole face seemed to glow as he stared at her.

It was getting a little creepy; Jacob, a pedophile?

"Jake, there you are." Said another pretty voice. I looked up, and felt my eyes widen.

They were the most beautiful man and woman I'd ever seen. The woman had long luscious mahogany hair all the way down to her waist, with the body of a supermodel. The man had an arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and his bronze hair seemed to be the same color as the little girl's. Most of all, they had faces like angels. Nessie reached out her arms for the woman, and she held her arms out for her. Nessie put her hand against the woman cheeks.

"Hey, Bells. Edward. This is Lizzie, a girl I ran into a few weeks ago." For some reason, Jacob looked guilty.

"Hello, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," he smiled at me. I felt as though my heart stopped.

"Nice to me-et you, too." I managed to stutter out.

The girl – Bells, I'm assuming – frowned. But she, too, smiled at me. "I'm Bella."

"Lizzie." I felt like an idiot because I couldn't come up with anything better. Suddenly, I felt a strange urge to impress them.

"Is she your sister?" I asked her, looking at Nessie.

Bella frowned again. "No, she's my daughter."

"Oh, s-sorry, I just assumed-" She interrupted my rant, saving me from embarrassing myself any further.

"It's fine. I don't look old enough to be a mom, do I?" she smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

"Well, we better get going, Alice is waiting. Have a good day, Lizzie." Edward said.

"Bye," Jacob, Bella and Nessie said in unison. I took one last look at the supermodels, then I quickly walked away.

"Bye," my answer was a little too late, but I had a feeling that they'd heard me anyway. Something about them just didn't seem ordinary…

**AN:** Yes, another story before I'd even bothered to finish the rest. Figured I'm horrible, go ahead, here's permission to hate me for the rest of your lives *hands over slip of paper*

Anyone who reviews will see Edward Cullen and Jacob on their next shopping trip


End file.
